


The Boss of Me

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Carol applies for a job at Dixon Construction and gets a lot more than a job opportunity. Set in 1967.





	The Boss of Me

_***The Boss of Me**_  
_**October 1967**_  
  
She waited in the seating area for her name to be called and held her gloves tightly to steady her nerves. 6 months earlier, her husband had been killed in a traffic accident, and now she was forced to seek employment.  
All her married life, Carol had been supported by her husband. Ed would never have allowed her out of the house for more than a simple errand or two. Sophia was grown now though, already away at college, and the life insurance wouldn’t hold her afloat forever. Carol had put a significant portion of it away for savings and gave the rest to her daughter, leaving only enough to live off. Her marriage was an unhappy one, Ed was verbally abusive and controlling, and now that it was over, she was ready to see what she’d been missing.  
The world of work was unfamiliar to her, but when she saw the ad in the local paper for a receptionist position with the most prominent contractor in the county, she couldn’t resist. She was able to type; she did all the typing for her husband’s plumbing company, so she had worked in some capacity.  
“Carol Peletier?”  
The voice was raspy and demanding, and she considered ducking out before she could make a fool of herself. She willed herself to walk through the door and handed her resume with shaking hands to the large man behind the desk. He rose to greet her, shaking her hand and introducing himself as Merle Dixon. Everyone in the state knew who Merle Dixon was, but she said, “How do you do, Mr. Dixon?” just the same.  
“Mrs. Peletier, please have a seat.”  
He skimmed over her resume, which took all of a minute. She hadn’t worked since one summer in high school, ever since she had been a mother and wife.  
“Well, I see you’ve been mostly busy with domestic duties, Mrs. Peletier.”  
“Yes?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said, yes.”  
She was so nervous that her voice was coming out as a squeak and she could feel her chances slipping away.  
“You have no office experience at all?”  
“Not officially, Sir, but I typed for my husband for years.”  
She could see him trying to think of a way to let her down easily.  
“I didn’t mean to waste your time, Mr. Dixon. It’s just that my husband passed away this year and my daughter is away at school and…I need a way to support myself.”  
He was feeling pity for her, and she hated that. It was hard to sit before him asking for a chance, but she needed just that one chance. All Carol wanted was to provide for herself, and perhaps to show her daughter that there was life beyond the hell of a bad marriage; that she wasn’t broken.  
“Tell you what, take a little dictation and we’ll see how it goes. That fair?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
She was led to a little room where his last receptionist worked, and he pulled out the chair in front of a large typewriter on an oak desk.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
Carol took a deep breath and shook out her hands once before he began to speak.  
He rambled about orders for lumber, listed phone numbers at the speed of lightning and after 3 minutes she managed to keep up with every word. He pulled the sheet of paper from the typewriter, and she looked up at him with pleading eyes, praying there were no mistakes.  
“Are you able to travel, Mrs. Peletier?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Can you start today?”  
“Yes, Mr. Dixon.”  
“I need to be in Macon by 6 pm.”  
“OK.”  
“We’re having the annual meeting of stockholders, so I need someone to take minutes, and you are just the woman,” he smiled.  
“Of course, Mr. Dixon.”  
“Do you have a vehicle with you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Go and pack a bag. Be back here as soon as you can. We’ll be gone till Monday.”  
“I…”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll miss church, Sir.”  
“Is that a problem? Travel is often necessary over the weekend.”  
“Of course not, I’m sorry. I’ll be more than happy to work any Sunday you need me.”  
She was going to burn in hell…but she would have income.  
“I’m happy to hear it,” he grinned. “The Lord will surely forgive you for missing the odd service, Mrs. Peletier. I’m sure you’ve never sinned a day in your life. You’re sweet as a mouse and twice as quiet, but surely there must be a way to make you squeak.”  
She couldn’t help a slight blush that washed over her cheeks then. He was an outspoken man with a devilish grin and a way with words. Carol wasn’t used to being spoken to in such a way. She rarely spoke to anyone outside of the milkman or people at the local shops.  
“You’re a shy little thing,” he commented.  
“A little.”  
“I like that,” he said, and she sensed something sultry in his tone.  
She had to look away, down at her hands clasping her gloves, and not up at those steady burning blue eyes. Merle Dixon was incredibly handsome to her. He was much taller than Ed and fit, with broad shoulders, a cheeky grin, and those stunning blue eyes. His gravely voice topped off the list of attributes that made her ever more nervous in his presence.  
“Be back as soon as you can, Mrs. Peletier, and we’ll be off.”  
She looked down at her watch and then back up to his face, it was 2 pm, and she had little time to lose if they were to make it to Macon by 6. He grabbed his briefcase from next to the door and placed a hat on his head so fast that she couldn’t keep up with his movements.  
“If this is all moving too fast for you, you can always say so.”  
She realized then that this was her chance to live, to see a world outside of her little Atlanta neighborhood. Maybe there was something out there for her, maybe a new beginning.  
Carol had always dreamed little dreams of being an independent woman in the world, with romances and adventurous experiences. Her life thus far had only been child rearing and tending to her husband’s needs. She loved being a mother but serving Ed all her life had been a nightmare.  
“Mrs. Peletier?” he called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
“I’ll be here, Mr. Dixon. You can count on me.”  
“The mouse has found her voice,” he smiled.  
/  
Carol raced home, packed up the two suits she owned for work attire, one navy blue, and one red. She quickly showered and finished tending to her affairs for leaving town. The thrill of something so new left her buzzing with anxiety, but it felt good to feel anything so powerful.  
She was back at the Dixon Construction offices by 4 pm, and Mr. Dixon was awaiting her with a pipe between his teeth.  
“Mrs. Peletier, you look like a dream.”  
She wore a powder blue skirt and a white dress shirt with the only heels she owned and shrugged her shoulders nervously. In 20 years, not one other man had complimented her looks. Nobody who knew Ed Peletier would ever dare to flirt with her. Despite being a relentless cheat, he was very possessive of Carol up until the day he died.  
“Thank you, Mr. Dixon.”  
“I think perhaps you should call me Merle now since we’ll be spending the weekend together and working in such proximity.”  
He picked up her suitcase and lay it in the trunk of his 1967 Cadillac Coupe DeVille.  
“My goodness, Mr…I mean, Merle, this is a beautiful car.”  
It was metallic blue, brand new, and gorgeous from the grill to the bumper.  
“This is my baby,” he grinned. “Wait till you listen to her purr on the highway, she’s like a lioness on the prowl.”  
He opened the door for her, and she slid inside onto the front seat, holding her purse on her lap like a security blanket.  
“May I call you Carol?” he asked.  
“Absolutely.”  
“Hold on to something, Carol,” he smirked.  
He drove like a bandit the moment they hit the highway, and the car was so smooth it was like flying through the air more than driving. She clutched the handrail on the door as her eyes held the road ahead and her breath caught in her throat from the speed.  
“How do you like it, Carol?” he beamed.  
The man obviously loved the car, she could tell.  
“It’s very…exciting,” she said when she couldn’t think of anything else.  
“Something tells me you could use a little excitement.”  
Carol didn’t know what to say or what kind of excitement he meant, but she was a good Christian woman, and she suddenly wasn’t so sure about Merle Dixon.  
An hour later they were in Macon, and he stopped at a steakhouse for supper. Carol wondered how her new job worked. Was she expected to pay for anything? She had no idea and very little money with her.  
“Hungry?” he said as he opened her door for her again.  
“I am, but…Sir, what are the prices like here?” she asked sheepishly.  
“You’re a little peach!” he laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of a woman paying for anything in my company! You thought I was going to have you pay?”  
“I didn’t know…I don’t really know you at all, Sir.”  
“Well then, Carol, we must change that tonight. If we are going to be a team, then you need to learn my ways, and I need to learn yours as well. Dixon Construction is going to be the biggest name in all of these united states, and you can help me get there, right?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
She was mystified by Merle Dixon and had no idea what the man would say next.  
“Come, mouse! Let’s get you fed. Then we gotta have a night on the town. We could catch a flick or go dancing! Anything the lady likes.”  
“Perhaps just a film if anything, Sir.”  
She couldn’t seem to get the name Merle out naturally. She wasn’t used to having a boss, just Ed controlling her every movement.  
“A film it is then, but first let’s get you some good food.”  
Merle ordered her steak and lobster and chuckled to himself when she had no clue how to eat it.  
“My apologies, darlin’. I just never seen anyone take a knife and fork to a lobster quite like that before.”  
“I feel silly, Mr. Dixon. I’m a housewife really; I just want to make enough money to support myself…I may not be the kind of employee you’re looking for.”  
“I know just what I’m looking for, Carol.”  
She doubted very much that she was anything like what he had his mind set on when he placed the ad.  
“Don’t you need someone more worldly for when you meet with clients, and other businessmen?” she asked.  
“I need someone honest, someone; I enjoy being with for long periods of time and someone who can do the job. You’re all those things.”  
“You know that you would enjoy my company for long periods of time already?” she asked softly.  
“Yes. I got a good feeling about you, and I always trust my gut.”  
He ordered her three glasses of wine over the course of dinner and insisted that she drink each one. Carol wanted to please him; she wanted the job so badly it hurt. After years of living under Ed’s thumb, this was her chance to do something wildly different. She wanted to see what existed beyond the front window of her little house back in Atlanta.  
After dinner, Merle insisted on taking her to what he called a “romance” film, but she questioned it right from the start. The poster outside the theater was reflecting a movie she would never watch herself. The blonde on the poster was nude, her back to the viewer and her body exposed all the way down to the small of her back. Carol fidgeted, she was afraid to speak up and annoy him with her apprehension.  
“Merle…I…”  
“What’s wrong, are you tired?”  
He had no idea that she was uncomfortable, or why. Working for such an impressive company could mean so much for her. She could help support her daughter through school; she could finally see what she was really made of. She decided to stay quiet.  
“I’m fine,” she smiled. “I just never heard of this film.”  
“You’ll love it!” he assured her and pulled her by the elbow into the theater. “Who doesn’t like sex, right?”  
“Excuse me?” she exclaimed.  
/  
Being married to Ed was not an intimate experience. Carol became pregnant after two months of dating just after high school graduation. Ed wasn’t the type to take “I’m not ready” for an answer, and so she became a mother.  
As she sat in the darkened theater next to a powerful man she had only just met, she realized she was about to watch an erotic film. At the age of 39, she had survived 20 years of uncomfortable sex with a man she detested. It could never be described as making love.  
The movie began, and her new boss lay his arm around her shoulder and handed her a little box of chocolate covered cherries from the concession stand.  
“A buddy of mine saw this and said it was a hoot!” Merle grinned. “It’s about a little housewife who becomes a ‘lady of the night’ while her hubby is at work. How scandalous?”  
“Good lord,” Carol muttered.  
Carol sat with her hands in her lap and the sensation of Merle Dixon’s body heat right next to her. He smelled incredible, like sandalwood and musk, masculine and fine.  
He took a chocolate from the box in her lap and instructed her to open her mouth.  
“These are the best, little mouse. You never tasted anything so good, I promise.”  
His fingertips brushed her lips as she did as he asked and accepted the candy.  
“Good, right?” he beamed.  
Carol nodded and tried to keep her composure as the movie played.  
Twenty minutes into the film, Carol was stunned to see a woman of about 21 in only her bra and panties up on the screen. She had never seen a movie like it; she didn’t know how to feel.  
“You alright?” he asked when he noticed her wide eyes.  
“Uh…yes, I…”  
The next thing she knew a man was tossing the barely dressed woman on a bed and ravishing her. Carol almost fainted.  
In a heartbeat she was up and out the door of the darkened theatre, standing in the corridor and panting softly.  
“My God, Carol! Are you gonna make it? You sick?”  
“Mr. Dixon, I just need to use the bathroom,” she lied.  
Something told her that if she didn’t get ahold of herself, he would become tired of her and just find another receptionist.  
He took her by the shoulders then and looked her dead in the eye, leaving her weak and a little afraid of what he’d say next.  
“You lie, Carol…what’s the problem now. Tell me.”  
“I never saw anything like this film before.”  
“You were a married woman, Carol. Surely you aren’t unfamiliar with sex.”  
“Well…”  
“Well, what? What’s the matter?” he pressed.  
“It wasn’t like that with Ed. Our marriage wasn’t a pleasant one, and that is not the kind of…sex that I know anything about.”  
“But you’re a grown woman,” he mused.  
“Merle…”  
Suddenly his name came out, and she gave in to the reality that this was beyond her scope. She wasn’t a woman of the world. She was a woman tainted by years of mistreatment.  
“Come,” he said, and he took her hand to lead her out of the theater, moving so fast she could hardly keep up.  
He took her in his beautiful car to the best hotel in town and booked two single rooms across the hall from the other.  
Merle didn’t speak the entire time, and she was sure that he was finished with her then.  
He would be a gentleman and put her up for the night and then send her home on the bus in the morning. She had tried though; she was still proud of that.  
Merle took her hand in the elevator and asked her to come to his room for a nightcap. Maybe this was a chance to save her job. They could talk, and she could explain that she wasn’t riddled with issues, that she was able to manage the job and all the traveling. He poured her a glass of sherry and asked her to sit on the couch across from him.  
“I apologize for my outburst. It really won’t happen again,” she asserted.  
“I want you to do something for me, Carol, and it’s vital if we’re going to keep working together.”  
“Sir?”  
“I need you to say the word ‘No.’”  
“No?”  
“Good. Now say this as well, ‘I’m not watching a movie like that, take me to see something else.’”  
“Uh…”  
“Say it.”  
“I’m not watching a movie like that, take me to see something else.”  
“Good! I want you to speak, Carol. I want you to tell me no when you mean no. I want you to tell me to shut my stupid mouth when I’m gettin’ on yer nerves.”  
“But-”  
“I insist.”  
“As you wish,” she smiled.  
Carol took a long sip of her drink and sighed heavily.  
“I was certain you were going to let me go,” she said.  
“Hell no. I like you, Carol. I feel a little sad for you though.”  
“Why?”  
“I shouldn’t say.”  
“Please, go ahead.”  
“You’re a beautiful woman, and you should have had a man who pleased you. Not to speak ill of the dead but that ain’t right.”  
“Perhaps I’ll marry again someday,” she shrugged.  
“Don’t you get…lonely.”  
“My daughter visits and I keep busy with gardening and reading.”  
“I mean for sex, Carol.”  
“Goodness gracious, your mouth!” she giggled.  
“Do you take care of that all alone too,” he grinned.  
“How do you mean?”  
“I mean, do you satisfy your own needs?”  
“I’m afraid you’ve lost me, Mr. Dixon,” she laughed. “I do pray to meet someone else someday. Maybe God will grant me a more patient husband next time.”  
“My God…if I had a woman like you for just one night.”  
“Mr. Dixon…”  
“I’d show you all there is to know about pleasure.”  
She didn’t know what to say, but his eyes were making her dizzy. Those icy blue eyes and that sly grin…he was gorgeous.  
“Is there a lot to know?” she finally asked.  
“Plenty.”  
The room began to spin, she took her sherry glass and downed it in one sip then set it down on the table before her.  
“I need this job,” she said, and she wasn’t even sure where the statement came from.  
“You ain’t gonna lose the job if you tell me to go fuck myself, honey,” he laughed. “I wanna hear that voice, mouse.”  
“I…”  
“Come on now; you just tell me to go fuck myself. I wanna hear it from ya. You been pushed around by that fuckin’ asshole Ed Peletier much too long…find that voice and lemme have it!”  
“But…”  
How the hell did he know Ed? Carol felt a cold chill up her spine.  
“That’s right, little mouse. I know that bastard well. I’m a contractor, and I know every plumber in town. If you ask me, him gettin’ killed by that tractor-trailer was the best thing that ever happened to him.”  
Carol couldn’t help but grin, she agreed with that statement with every bone in her body but never said it out loud.  
“What do you say then?” he pressed. “You gonna let me show you what makin’ love is all about?”  
“Show me all there is to know, Mr. Dixon.”  
“You gonna call me Mr. Dixon in bed too?” he grinned.  
“Maybe,” she said softly, her heart thumping like a hammer on sandstone.  
“I like you more and more every minute, mouse.”  
Carol thought about her God, her church, her daughter and then she looked once more into the eyes of the man before her, and nothing else mattered. God had placed her in the home of a man who cared nothing about her happiness, and she had spent 20 years there. Surely, she had earned something good, something sweet…something pleasurable.  
Merle walked from the couch over to a radio on the dresser and switched it on, and the timing was perfect.  
“Come here,” he said, as the music played.  
  
_**For your precious love means more to me**_  
_**Than any love could ever be**_  
_**For when I wanted you I was so lonely and so blue**_  
_**For that's what love will do**_  
  
Carol was pulled into a slow dance, and every nerve lit up at just the sensation of a man’s arms around her, holding her so close. No man had ever held her the way Merle was holding her then. His right hand lay on her waist, nice and low and his other hand was on her back pulling her in tight against his body.  
He moved almost imperceptibly, and Carol could hardly look him in the eyes as she imagined his body underneath the suit. Merle Dixon was powerful, handsome and strong. He was all things beautiful about a man.  
  
_**Darling, I'm so surprised,**_  
_**Oh, when I first realized**_  
_**That you were fooling me**_  
_**Darling, they say that our love won't grow**_  
_**I just want to tell them that they don't know**_  
_**For as long as you, long as you are loving me**_  
_**Our love will grow wider, deeper than any sea** _  
  
“So, tell me, Carol. What made you agree to fall into the arms of a man like me?”  
“I realized finally when Ed died that I’ve missed out on my whole life. I’ve never felt good with a man before.”  
“You mean-”  
“He was the only one, and it never mattered to him if I enjoyed it. I think maybe he even liked it more when I didn’t.”  
“I want to show you what it’s supposed to be, honey.”  
“If anyone can…it’s you.”

 _ **And all the things in the world, in this whole wide world**_  
_**Is just that you would say that you'd be my girl**_  
_**whoa, lonely**_  
_**That's what love will do**_  
  
He walked her back to the nearest wall and kissed her so slowly that she could feel him coming on like a mighty storm, those perfect lips coming ever closer till they lightly brushed her own. His kiss was patient; he waited for her to reciprocate; the heat of the moment was incredible. The kiss lingered for a full minute before his tongue begged entrance and that alone was a thrill for Carol. Not only did Ed do none of these things, she had never really wanted him to.  
Sex with Ed was instigated as she was drifting off and often it was from behind, with zero introductory foreplay. What Merle was laying down was a completely different act altogether.  
His hands moved down her body to her hips, and he began a journey with his kiss from her lips down to her neck.  
“Oh my God,” she whispered.  
“You just wait, honey…just wait till you see what I got for you,” he growled as he shed his suit jacket before her eyes.  
  
_**For your precious love means more to me**_  
_**Than any love could ever be**_  
_**For when I, I wanted you I was so lonely and so blue**_  
_**That's what love will do**_  
  
“You’re perfect,” she said softly.  
“Not by a long shot, mouse, but thank you for that,” he smiled. “Now you, on the other hand, you’re all kinds of perfection.”  
She rolled her eyes as if she knew he must be playing with her, but he assured her he meant every word as he pressed her back against the wall.  
Merle’s hand took her breast then through the white blouse, and her heart fluttered frantically like a butterfly trapped in a jar.  
“Breathe, Carol…don’t forget to breathe. Surely that prick at least touched you.”  
“Not really.”  
“Well, that’s not how I operate.”  
“I can see that,” she whined softly as he began to pull up the hem of her skirt.  
Carol reached out to touch his biceps through his dress shirt and closed her eyes to take in the firm muscles of his arms.  
“Do you know what you do to me?” he asked of her and she could only shake her head when words fail to come.  
Merle took her hand and moved it down to the front of his pants where she felt a massive rock-hard bulge.  
“Jesus!” she squeaked.  
“Didn’t your man have a cock, honey?”  
“Not like this…nothing like this.”  
“You scared?”  
“A little.”  
“Good. I ain’t gonna hurt you…but it turns me on that you’re a little scared,” he winked.  
Carol was more aroused than she could ever remember being and so she presumed it was time to begin.  
“Do we start now?” she asked.  
“We are starting, honey. This is all part of it. I ain’t planning to get inside you for a good while yet.”  
“Dear Lord,” she muttered. “The things you say.”  
“Am I indecent cause I wanna fill you with every inch of my cock? If so then put the cuffs on me, honey.”  
Merle took her mouth again and moved in closer to pull her right leg up around his hip. Carol felt his hand move up under her skirt to her ass and she moaned helplessly.  
“It don’t take much to please ya, does it? I bet you’re already wet for me.”  
The sensation of his manhood pressing into her panties was insanity, purity, and evil all in one. All she could do was cling to him around his neck and accept everything he gave her. She was weak, and she needed him more with every heartbeat. His strong fingers moved over the crotch of her silk panties then, and she let out a moan that she couldn’t control.  
“That’s right, honey…I know what you need.”  
Merle moved his pelvis against hers in a languid rhythm, and her head fell back against the wall with a gentle thud. She wanted more, but, wasn’t even sure what she wanted exactly. Just touch, he needed to keep touching her.  
“Want more?” he asked as if by clairvoyance.  
“I don’t know what I want…Ed didn’t waste time on things like this. Normally it would be over already.”  
“That’s a crime,” he said plainly and walked her to the bed.  
Merle scooped her up with ease and lay her back against the huge hotel pillows and noticed that she looked apprehensive.  
“Good nervous or bad nervous?” he asked.  
“Good nervous,” she insisted.  
“Good.”  
Merle stood at the foot of the bed and began to unbutton his dress shirt for her.  
“My Lord,” she exhaled, and he just gave her a quick wink before continuing.  
His chest was broad and strong, his muscles flexing with each movement, teasing her into his trap. Her breath became rapid and shaky as his fingers moved to the zipper of his pants.  
“You have seen a man naked, right?”  
“Yes?”  
“Haven’t you?”  
“It was normally dark, but I do have a general idea,” she assured him.  
“Sweet heavenly Jesus, mouse. Prepare yourself.”  
With that, he dropped his pants, and her hand came up slowly to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with wonder and shock.  
“Want that?” he asked.  
“Yes.”  
Merle climbed onto the bed and kissed her ankle, reducing her to embers at just that simple touch.  
“There’s nowhere I’m not gonna kiss you, Carol, …nowhere.”  
He moved over her then, like the way night falls across the land, leaving nothing below him uncovered. She was still dressed, with a stunning naked man on top of her. Life had lost all sense of reality.  
He kissed her hard, breathless and wet until she was moaning at the way he was squirming his body between her thighs.  
“Can I take off your clothes, Carol? Do you still want me to?”  
“Yes…I’m shy, but I do want this.”  
“I got it, honey.”  
Merle turned off the light in the ceiling, leaving only a lamp on a table and came back to her on the bed.  
“Better, mouse?”  
“Better,” she smiled.  
“Now let’s have a look at ya.”  
He knelt between her thighs and began on the buttons of her white blouse. She fought the urge to cover her body once he had her out of her shirt, but it wasn’t easy.  
“Well, now…very nice.”  
More kissing followed, and he unfastened the clasp between her breasts a few moments later. The taste of his mouth, the weight of his body over her, the way he ran his fingertips over her breasts, teasing her nipples…she was gone, and Merle had taken her.  
“Like that?”  
“Oh yeah…”  
“There’s so much more. Watch.”  
She bit her lip as his mouth closed over her right nipple and she trembled with need and nervous tension. Ed never did this. Gently he sucked her tender flesh and simultaneously moved his hand up her thigh.  
“You…I feel…”  
“You ain’t gonna cum already, are you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Stop it now; You sayin’ you don’t reach climax or anything?”  
“Merle…this is embarrassing for me.”  
“It ain’t nothing to be embarrassed about; it’s just that I gotta fix that for you. I want you to feel it everywhere, honey…I want to bring you to life.”  
“Do you have protection?” she asked.  
“Yeah, but it still ain’t time for that.”  
Merle unzipped her skirt and pulled it slowly down her legs as she lifted her bum. He also removed her silk slip and eyed the innocent white panties she wore hungrily.  
Carol covered her face with her arms as he removed her underwear and he didn’t seem to bother that she preferred to hide.  
“You don’t gotta look, honey…just feel it and tell me what you think. Deal?”  
“Deal,” she squeaked.  
“That’s a good girl.”  
His mouth met with her right calf and began to move steadily upward. She felt his huge hands cover the terrain of her bare flesh, so warm and so needy. His tongue trailed over her knee and then to her inner thigh as he moved her legs apart.  
“Merle?”  
“Shhh…I’m just gonna go down on you.”  
He was disgusted to see that she didn’t know what he meant.  
“I’m gonna use my mouth to please you, honey.”  
“But…is that sanitary?”  
“Jesus…yes, it’s sanitary,” he laughed.  
“I’ve was married since I was 19 to a man who didn’t do things like this…I’m not simple in the head,” she said softly.  
Merle realized then that it all made sense. Carol had been married back in 1947 to a selfish, cheating prick like Ed Peletier…it all made perfect sense.  
“I know you ain’t simple, honey…I’m sorry. It ain’t your fault that you don’t know these things, but I wanna show you how good it feels. You gonna let me show you?”  
“…yes.”  
Merle managed to get his huge arms under her thighs, and she allowed him to spread her legs good and wide.  
“That’s right, woman. Now you’re gonna get it.”  
She kept closing her legs on instinct against his arms and shoulders, and he let her ease into it over a few minutes. It didn’t take her long to figure out that it would feel amazing to let it happen, to allow him to please her.  
/  
The softness of it, Carol couldn’t believe how soft and wet it all was. Her hand held the top of his head as he moved, and she shuddered inside at the addictive vibrations.  
“I can’t believe this,” she whined.  
“What?” he asked, taking a brief pause to kiss her inner thigh.  
“That you’re kissing me there.”  
“Believe it.”  
He moved in again to slide his tongue between her lips, right to her core, right to her swollen clit. That’s when she fell from the clouds of heaven.  
“Oh…oh, Merle…you…I think…”  
“Say my name!” he demanded.  
“Merle...oh, damn it, Merle.!”  
Carol felt it in every vein, in every cell and all throughout her womanhood. She was dying; she was flying, she was falling from heaven and straight into the burning depths of hell.  
“Yes!!! Oh yes…”  
Merle grinned and looked down at the smooth wet sweetness of her pussy and decided to take it home.  
“You want more?”  
“Yes, I need it all…give me everything.”  
Merle grabbed a condom from his jacket pocket, and her eyes went wide as she caught sight of his dick again.  
“Wait,” she said, and he paused in confusion. “I want to touch you back.”  
Back on the bed, she trailed her hand down his body anxiously as she kissed him some more.  
“You’re incredible, Mr. Dixon,” she grinned. “I just can’t believe this is happening with my new boss.”  
“This job’s got some decent perks, huh?” he chuckled.  
“Yeah…you can be the boss of me anytime you like,” she sighed.  
“Only in bed, honey…and only when you want it. I ain’t gonna control you like that scumbag you married.”  
“Because you’re a real man, you’re a good man,” she purred.  
She took his dick tentatively with her hand, and in a heartbeat, his hand was over hers as he thrust himself against her palm.  
“Want this, woman? Want it all?”  
“Please.”  
He moved her hand on his cock the way that he liked it, and in no time, she took over and worked him ever closer to the edge.  
“Lemme inside you now, honey…lemme ease on into ya.”  
“Jesus!”  
“I know, I know…me and my filthy mouth.”  
She watched his fingers slide a condom all the way down his massive dick and then he was over her again.  
“You and me make a hell of a team,” he winked.  
“Is that what you want?” she asked.  
“I got a good feeling about you, mouse, and I always trust my gut.”  
With that, he began to move the smooth head of his cock up and down her wet slit.  
“That nice?”  
“More…I want it now,” she pleaded.  
Merle teased her for only a few more seconds before entering her nice and slow.  
“That’s a good little mouse, let me in to please ya.”  
The pressure had her clinging to his upper arms and arching her back; she had no idea such bliss existed until that moment.  
“Move…I need more!” she cried out, and he grinned from ear to ear.  
“Now that’s what I wanted. You found your voice now, girl.”  
“Harder!” she whined.  
Merle drove into her harder and rolled them both onto their sides to fuck her from a more intimate position. Laying face to face, he kissed her hard and yanked her leg up high around his waist.  
“Deep enough?”  
“Yes…so good…I love it,” she rambled.  
Both sweating and running out of stamina, Merle grabbed her breast to try and pull just one more orgasm from her.  
Pinching her nipples gently one after the other and then bringing his fingers down to her clit, he had her right on the verge again in no time.  
“Do it.”  
“I don’t know if I can,” she panted.  
“Yes you can, I know you can.”  
Merle pulled out of her then and just teased her clit.  
“Why? Why are you torturing me?” she sobbed. “Give it back.”  
“Cum for me, angel.”  
He sucked her nipples, teased her clit with his fingers and thrust his cock against her entrance without entering her…it only took 30 seconds, at which time he gave in and filled her good.  
“Mmmmmmerle! Oh my God, Merle!”  
“That’s right…keep on sayin’ it,” he chuckled. “I live for that sound.”

 


End file.
